


You Matter To Me

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: “Hey.” He muttered.“Hey.” You chuckled.“Are you…” He cleaned his throat for a moment. “Are you staying?”He held back a smile when you blushed.“Do you want me to stay?” You asked.





	You Matter To Me

Dean moaned as your nails dig on his back, finding a spot on your neck and biting you roughly.

“So… Fucking… Good.” He groaned against your skin, pushing his hips against yours.

You came down from your orgasm while he rode his release inside the condom, your spasms bringing his own pleasure.

Dean rolled himself out of you, taking a breath before taking of the preservative and walking to the bathroom to throw it away.

When he came back, you were still panting, and he laid down, pulling you to his warm chest.

“Hey.” He muttered.

“Hey.” You chuckled.

“Are you…” He cleaned his throat for a moment. “Are you staying?”

He held back a smile when you blushed.

“Do you want me to stay?” You asked.

“I do.”

You pressed your face against the place his heart was beating strongly against his chest and he smiled softly. He liked you. He didn’t  _love_ you - it was far too early for that -, but he felt something for you.

“Hey… Y/N.” He muttered, seeing you raise your head to look at him

“Yeah?” You whispered, sleepy.

“You matter to me. **”** He whispered.

Dean waited for you to say something, his heart pounding as he wondered if he should or shouldn’t have said that, and smiled when you finally did.

“You matter to me too.”


End file.
